fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Shaira the LittleCub/Facing the Bullies, Frauds, Vandals and Trolls
To all the Flipline Studios Wikians, Recently, some frauds are visiting the wiki. Even, there is a cyberbully here who suddenly attacks this place by vandalising some pages and sending rude messages to users... Anyways, whoever the user is, and whenever it takes place, doesn't matter. There is no guarantee when the user might end up tormenting users or start an edit war with you or whatever. Here are some tips for you to deal with any situation like this. These are some basic tips for any incident: *Stay cool. Don't get furious and end up sending rude messages/replies to that user. *Report to an admin when necessary. *I know, it is not that easy to be Mother Teresa all the time and be calm and kind to everyone... writing some harsh words are fine, but, know your limits. *Please, try to avoid swearing, even by censoring. *And, ignore it. This is the internet, so there is nothing to take it so seriously. Don't make a fuss. In case of edit wars: *For a while, you guys might be warring on edits and undoing/redoing it again and again. Rather than that, just stop, send him/her a message to talk about it nicely. Think wisely about the edits. Don't support your edit just because it's yours. *If there is still no difference, then, report to an active admin. *Remember the edit war incidents. Maybe when the same user is edit warring with you again and again, he will have to be blocked. You might need to say "he did the same thing last week on Lisa's page..." In case of cyberbullies: *''Know who a cyberbully is''. It is a user who torments, insults, threatens or humiliates children and teen users, sometimes adults too. Realise that they are often people who are suffering with depression, and they think that cyberbullying can help them to feel better. They are rather wrong. *Always, ALWAYS report to an admin about any incidents of cyberbullying. Remember their messages. *How much ever vulgar or insulting the message is, be calm and patient. Writing anything stupid out of anger will add fuel to the fire. *The second you see a user vandalising a page, undo the edit. But, think a bit before doing so. Sometimes you might end up twisting and twisting and making a knot. Tho, we can understand, you might end up messing up too... *Okay, now, ignoring them isn't an easy thing all the time... it's not always as simple as "I.DON'T.CARE!". Just make sure that you are not feeding the trolls. *Don't pay attention to them. That is the only thing they send messages for in the first place. *Bullies know that what they are doing is wrong. No use of reminding them. Writig anything sorta that rather seems like as if you're paying attention to him. *Sometimes, a cuberbully may end up insulting your race, nationality, religion or poor English. Please, just because a cyberbully wrote something insulting to you, it doesn't make you inferior. You're American or Somalian, doesn't matter. You're a human. *Last of all, don't feed the trolls. So I guess you got a pretty good idea about dealing with any case like that. I will add some tips to deal with frauds soon. If you have any questions or cofusions, then, post it in the comments and we will try to respond as soon as possible. Take Care~! P.S: Did I miss anything? Sorry, I'm not presentable at all. >'.'< Category:Blog posts